1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a color-mixture display unit and image display apparatus using the same, and in particular, to a color-mixture display unit that utilizes color-mixture LEDs and color filters to provide dynamic images.
2. Description of Related Art
Different types of shop signs exist in our everyday life. For example, advertising posters, advertising light boxes, projector shop signs, neon lights or wall paintings etc. They are used to promote merchandise, and big-sized shop signs such as neon light towers are regarded as symbol of development and prosperity.
However, neon light shop signs include neon light tubes, neon light transformers (inductive, electronic), circuit breaker boxes, mechanical parts of neon light and lightening conductor. Most of conventional neon light shop signs provide singular and monotonous images and cannot provide 3-dimensional or dynamic images. As shown in FIG. 1, it illustrates a perspective view of a light box shop sign 6 in the prior art.
Thus, there is a need for a color-mixture display unit and an image display apparatus using the same.